La découverte du grand frère
by Paige0703
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Takahiro venait rendre une visite surprise à Usagi et qu'il trouvait un de ses BL ? Et si en plus il finissait par emmener Misaki avec lui ? Voilà une possibilité parmi tant d'autres...
1. Quand le grand frère débarque…

_**La découverte du grand frère.**_

_Chapitre 1 : Quand le grand frère débarque…_

Le grand et célèbre écrivain Usami Akihiko avait, il y a quelques jours à peine, rendu son dernier manuscrit. Il avait enfin quelques jours, voir semaines de repos. Il allait pouvoir recharger ses batteries, et s'occuper un peu plus d'un certain jeune homme, qui ne devrait d'ailleurs plus tarder à rentrer.

Quelqu'un sonna. Usagi alla voir, et invita finalement le visiteur à entrer.

- Misaki ne m'avait pas prévenu que tu devais passer.

- Oui, je suis désolé, mais lui non plus ne le savait pas. J'espère que je ne te déranges pas.

- Non, bien sur, entre. Vous avez fini le déménagement ou il reste encore des affaires à Osaka ?

- Manami doit rentrer demain. Il lui restait quelques affaires à régler, sinon c'est bon, on est de retour. Misaki n'est pas encore là ?- Non, mais il ne devrait plus tarder. Je suis sur qu'il sera content de te voir. Du thé ?

- Oui, je veux bien.

- Attends, je reviens.

Usagi se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer le thé. Pendant ce temps, Takahiro fit rapidement le tour de la pièce. Son regard fut attiré par une pile de livre, encore à moitié emballé, sur les marches de l'escalier. Il alla voir, et en feuilleta un exemplaire. Qu'elle fut sa surprise quand il y trouva le nom de son jeune frère.

"_Misaki avait du mal à rester debout. Sans les bras d'Usagi pour le retenir, il y a bien longtemps qu'il serait à terre._

_- Regardes l'effet que je te fait juste en te tenant dans mes bras. _

_- Usagi je…_

_Usagi plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Misaki, laissant ses mains parcourir le corps du jeune homme. […]_

_Usagi aimait sentir le corps nu de Misaki contre le sien. […]_

_De sa bouche Usagi s'empara du sexe gorgé de plaisir de Misaki et commença sa douce et lente torture. […]_"

Les mains de Takahiro tremblaient. Comment Usagi pouvait-il avoir de tel livre chez lui ? Ils parlaient de lui et de son frère. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible… Il allait demander une explication quand il aperçu un bout de papier.

"_Usagi, _

_Voici votre dernier roman, qui, comme les précédents devrait faire un tabac. J'attends avec impatience le prochain._

_Aizawa_"

Usagi en était l'auteur ? Usagi écrivait ce genre de livre ? Il osait utiliser Misaki pour "ça" ? Takahiro se retourna au moment où Usagi déposa le thé sur la table.

- C'est prêt.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Takahiro montra un des livres à Usagi. Celui-ci ne paru guère surpris, et répondu calmement :

- Un livre.

- Je vois bien que c'est un livre ! Mais pourquoi parle-t-il de toi et de mon frère.. Parce que c'est le cas n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est bien le cas.

- Tu oses utiliser mon frère pour… pour ce torchon ! Est-ce qu'il le sait au moins ? Je ne penses pas, jamais il n'accepterait…

- Il le sait.

- Quoi ? Et il est d'accord ?

- Il n'aime pas que je parle de lui dans mes livres. Ça le gêne.

- Comment oses-tu l'utiliser ainsi ? Même si ce n'est qu'un livre, comment ose-tu lui faire de telles chose ?

- Parce que je l'aime et qu'il aime quand je le touche ainsi.

- Quoi ?

Takahiro était au bord de l'explosion. Usagi venait de dire qu'il lui faisait aussi ces choses en vrai ? A son petit frère ?

- On s'aime.

- Je ne te permet pas de toucher à mon frère. Il est hors de question que je le laisse ici.

Usagi blêmit. Il allait lui enlevais son Misaki ? Il allait lui enlever la personne dont il avait le plus besoin, la personne dont il ne pouvait supporter d'être séparé ? Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça…

- Misaki… doit rester ici. J'ai… j'ai besoin de lui…

- Il en est hors de question ! Je ne le laisse pas ici sachant ce que tu lui fais ! Dès qu'il arrive…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

- Tadaima. Tiens, il y a quelqu'un…

Misaki entra dans la pièce, posa ses affaires et :

- Ah, c'est toi nii san. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Takahiro s'avança vers lui, l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers l'entrée.

- On y va. Dépêches toi .

- Où ça ?

- Tu verras.

Il mit ses chaussures, Usagi arriva.

- Non, attends…

Trop tard… La porte venait de se refermer sur Misaki et son grand frère. Il lui avait enlevé son Misaki… Quand allait il le revoir ? Misaki reviendrait-il de lui-même ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Dieu seul le savait…


	2. … les ennuis commencent…

_Chapitre 2 : … les ennuis commencent…_

Takahiro arriva tant bien que mal à emmener son frère chez lui. Misaki n'avait pas cessé de lui demander ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi il l'emmenait ainsi, sans rien dire. Une fois installé dans le salon, Takahiro s'expliqua enfin.

- Tu resteras vivre ici. Je dirais à Akihiko d'envoyer tes affaires, ou j'irai directement les chercher.

- Pourquoi ? Et depuis quand tu ne l'appelles plus Usagi ?

- Il est hors de question qu'il continue de se servir de toi !

- Se servir de moi ? Mais de quoi tu parles, il ne se sert pas de moi ?

L'étonnement et l'incompréhension se lisait parfaitement sur le visage de Misaki.

- J'ai vu un de ses livres. Je sais ce qu'il te fait !

- Je vois… Je lui ai dit de ne pas m'utiliser… mais c'est son éditrice…

- Qu'importe de qui vient l'idée de t'utiliser comme personnages, il n'avait pas à te forcer à faire ces choses.

- Mais il ne me forces pas…Enfin, peut-être un peu au début… mais, c'est différent aujourd'hui.

Misaki était écarlate. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ça.

- Attends, mais ça dure depuis combien de temps exactement ?

- Ben… on va dire depuis que j'habite chez lui (_Je vais pas lui dire que la première fois qu'il m'a touché fut la première fois où je suis allé chez lui)._

_- _Depuis tout ce temps ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? J'aurais pu t'aider !

Maintenant qu'il avait commencer à parler de sa relation avec Usagi, Misaki ne voulait plus reculer. De toute façon cela ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable, alors, autant en finir au plus vite.

- M'aider ? Mais m'aider à quoi ?

- Mais à partir bien sur ! A le faire arrêter ce qu'il te fait. A partir de maintenant il ne te touchera plus. Fais moi confiance, jamais plus il ne posera ses mains sur toi. Je te protégerais !

- Me protéger ? Mais me protéger de quoi ?

- Mais de ce qu'il te fait bien sur ! Comment a-t-il pu te faire ça…

- Je peux me défendre seul et… il m'aime.

- N'importe quoi. C'est un homme et toi aussi. Il a juste abusé de toi et de ma confiance par la même occasion.

Misaki semblait bouillir de rage, il serrait les poings de colère. Comment osait-il dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il l'avait trahi, lui et sa confiance ? Sachant tout ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux…

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Et en plus avant c'était de toi qu'il était amoureux ! Il n'a jamais rien dit de peur de te perdre toi et ton amitié. Il voulait te protéger parce qu'il tient vraiment à toi. Il ne voulait pas te perdre comme ami… Il a souffert en silence et tu n'as jamais rien remarqué ! Il m'a moi maintenant…

- Qu'est-ce que… Tu veux rester avec lui ?

Takahiro semblait abasourdi par ce que Misaki venait de lui révéler.

- Oui.

- Tu l'aimes ? Tu aimes ce qu'il te fait ? Comment peux-tu dire ça…

Takahiro n'en revenait pas. Comment son petit frère qu'il avait élevé dans les normes pouvait-il dire de telles choses. Misaki rougit face à ces questions. Bien sur qu'il aimait Usagi et leur relation, mais il ne l'avait encore jamais dit à vois haute. Même à Usagi, il ne lui avait jamais dit…

- Oui. Et moi, je croyais que tu l'appréciais, que c'était ton ami ?

- C'était avant de savoir ce qu'il te faisait subir.

- Et si moi je suis heureux avec lui… Si je veux rester à ses côtés parce que… parce que je l'aime et que j'ai besoin de lui… Tu feras quoi ? Tu m'empêcheras de le voir ?

- Ça te passera. Tu te trouveras une fille qui t'aimeras…

- C'est lui et personne d'autre que je veux. Si tu tiens à moi tu me laisseras avec lui et tu accepteras notre relation.

- Heureux ? Avec lui ?

- Oui. Il m'aime et je l'aime. Même si je ne lui ai encore jamais dit. Je l'aime et je veux rester avec lui, que cela te plaise ou non. Tu es mon frère, j'aurais aimé avoir ton accord… En tout ça je ne veux pas être là où il n'est pas. Il doit penser m'avoir perdu pour de bon, et il doit en souffrir. Rien que d'y penser… Je tien trop à lui, je vais le rejoindre et je t'interdis de m'en empêcher.

Misaki partit sans demander son reste. Takahiro le laissa partir. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait autant s'affirmer et affirmer ses propres choix, pour lui et lui seul. C'était sa décision. Takahiro comprit enfin que son petit frère avait grandi et que tenter de les séparer ne ferai que le blesser… et ça, il ne le souhaitait pas. Il aurait évidemment encore besoin de son grand frère à sec côtés, mais pas seulement… Il avait Usagi maintenant. Il prit le téléphone et appela Usagi :

- Oui.

- C'est Takahiro. Je voulais juste te prévenir que Misaki arrive.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il…


	3. … mais finalement tout finit bien

_Chapitre 3 : … mais finalement tout finit bien._

- Tadaima.

Il n'avait même pas fini d'enlever ses chaussures que les bras d'Usagi l'enlaçaient déjà. Misaki ne le repoussa pas, comprenant sa détresse. Après tout il avait faillit le perdre, et lui aussi avait eu peur d'être séparé d'Usagi.

- J'ai eu si peur Misaki. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu… Misaki si tu savais…

- C'est bon, t'inquiètes. Mais tu sais tu pourrais me laisser entrer.

Usagi l'attira au salon et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il put enfin l'avoir contre lui. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, l'attirant par la même occasion un peu plus près lui.

- Je t'aime Misaki. Je t'aime tellement…

Il murmura ses mots à l'oreille de Misaki, anticipant parfaitement la réaction de son corps. Il put ainsi le sentir frissonner, et sentir son souffle s'accélérer.

- Usagi arrêtes.

- Pas question. Pas après avoir cru te perdre… Au moins maintenant ton frère est au courant…

- Et de la faute de qui ? Si seulement tu n'avais pas laissé traîner ces maudits livres, il ne se serait rien passé.

- Il aurait bien fallu lui dire un jour ou l'autre. Et puis maintenant on ne risque plus rien vu qu'il a donné son accord.

- Il a fait quoi ? Mais quand ?

- Après que tu sois parti de chez lui, il m'a téléphoné et ma raconté tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Votre dispute… Ce que tu lui as dit sur moi…

Misaki rougit rapidement. Il avait avoué à son frère qu'il aimait Usagi et, bien évidemment, ce qu'il lui faisait. Usagi lui avait souvent demandé de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de le lui dire. Misaki ne savait plus où regarder. Il sentait le regard perçant d'Usagi braquait sur lui, son habituel sourire pervers accroché aux lèvres. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'Usagi souhaitait, et savait bien qu'il aurait beau se défendre, Usagi arrivait toujours à ses fins.

- Dis le.

- De quoi tu parles… Je

Les mains expertes d'Usagi venait d'ôter le tee-shirt de Misaki, tout en caressant chaque parcelles de peau maintenant découvertes.

- Dis moi ce que tu ressens pour moi… Ce que tu as dit à ton frère, je veux que tu me le dises.

Misaki avait du mal à réfléchir correctement. Usagi ne cessait le l'embrasser dans le cou, sur la poitrine, jouant avec dextérité du bout de sa langue avec les deux boutons de chair. Il savait pourtant qu'il devait le lui dire. Après tout il avait fait la moitié du chemin en l'avouant à son frère, il pouvait bien le dire à Usagi maintenant.

- Je… Hmm… Usagi je…

- Tu ?

- Attends, pas si vite !

Usagi venait de le soulever et l'emmener droit dans la chambre. Il finit par lui ôter le reste de ses vêtements et fit de même avec les sien.

Il s'installa au dessus de Misaki, attendant toujours que Misaki lui ouvre son cœur. Il posa ses mains sur la verge tendue par l'excitation de Misaki.

- Si tu veux que je m'occupes de ça, dis le moi.

- C'est pas du jeu !

- Je sais… Mais si tu veux que je continues, tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Misaki sembla réfléchir un court instant avant d'attirer le visage d'Usagi vers le sien et de capturer ses lèvres. Pour une fois qu'il prenait les devant… Il laissa échapper un gémissement quand la langue d'Usagi frôla la sienne. Ils durent se déparer. Misaki prit une grande inspiration et avoua enfin :

- Je lui ai dit que… que je voulais rester avec toi, parce que j'ai besoin de toi et… que… que je… et que je t'aime.

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Usagi.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me rends heureux de t'entendre me dire ça. Je dois maintenant remplir ma part du contrat.

Il descendit au niveau de l'entre jambe de Misaki et y donna quelques coups rapide de langue. Misaki plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, essayant d'atténuer ses gémissements, ce qui était peine perdu.

- Non, ne te retiens pas. Ne caches pas ton plaisir… Je veux t'entendre…

Usagi joua encore un peu, avant de pendre entièrement la verge de Misaki dans sa bouche. Il alla d'abord doucement, avant d'augmenter progressivement le rythme. Il sentit les mains de Misaki caressaient ses cheveux, y emmêlant ses doigts. Finalement Misaki se cambra , déversant sa semence dans la bouche même d'Usagi, qui en avala chaque goutte.

Misaki flottait sur son nuage de pur plaisir. Usagi pu ainsi le préparer méticuleusement, avant de surélever ses jambes, se préparant à le pénétrer. Il se glissa doucement en Misaki, qui eu à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Enfin il ne faisait qu'un avec Misaki. Dire qu'il avait failli le perdre… Il était heureux que Misaki ai enfin assumer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et qu'il soit revenu vers lui, de lui-même.

Des vagues successifs de plaisir se déversaient dans le corps des deux hommes. L'entre jambe de Misaki était à nouveau en feu, et Usagi décida de s'en charger. Il y glissa sa main, et au même rythme que ses coups de rein, il emmena Misaki jusqu'à l'orgasme. Le plus jeune se crispa une nouvelle fois, se vidant dans la main d'Usagi. Ce dernier le suivit de près et déversa le fuit de leur union dans l'antre chaude de Misaki. Il s'écroula sur Misaki qui passa délicatement une main sur son dos.

Usagi était un peu étonné par ce geste d'affection. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que Misaki le caresse ainsi, et il adorait. Il aimait les douces caresses que lui offrait Misaki, pour la première fois… et sûrement pas la dernière. Il finit par s'installer à ses côtés et l'attira dans ses bras. Leurs souffles redevenaient peu à peu plus réguliers.

- Je t'aime Misaki.

Après un court silence, le dit Misaki déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Usagi avant de dire :

- Moi aussi je t'aime Usagi.

- La visite de ton frère aura finalement eu du bon. Tu m'auras enfin avoué ce que tu ressens… Et je sais maintenant que tu aimes ce que je te fais. Tu ne pourras plus t'y soustraire dorénavant.

D'un ton légèrement boueux Misaki rétorqua :

- Comme si je le pouvais avant.

Cela amusa Usagi.

- C'est vrai.

Un gargouillement rompit le silence.

- J'ai faim.

- C'est bon, je vais faire à manger…

- Pour le désert c'est toi que je veux.

- Désolé, mais ce n'est pas au menu.

- Mais bien sur, c'est-ce qu'on verra…

Il savait très bien qu'il serait entièrement à la merci de l'écrivain, et honnêtement, cela ne le dérangeais aucunement. C'est avec un large sourire qu'il sorti pour préparer le repas sachant parfaitement ce qui se passerait une fois celui-ci finit. Usagi lui ferait l'amour, encore et encore… Ce programme lui plaisait bien, mais si il ne l'avouerais jamais… et encore moins à Usagi !


End file.
